Finding Lily Luna Potter
by thepowerunleashed
Summary: Follow the journey of eleven-year-old Lily Luna Potter, a first year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, as she discovers the true meaning of family and her identity.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Lily Luna Potter. Please walk up to the front."

As I walked past the boys and girls that were in my Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class, I took a deep breath. This was my time to be sorted into the house I'd be in for life. Yes. All my freaking life. My mom and dad assured me that I was going to be in Gryffindor. As you know, my two older brothers are upperclassman Gryffindors.

As for what I wanted, I really didn't care. I don't even know if I want to be a wizard. I'm only going to Hogwarts because that's what's best for me, or that's what my parents tell me. If I could choose, I would be a chef for a five star restaurant in London. I love food. Food is my life.

I stepped up the charcoal step and placed myself on the stool while this lady with white hair placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Lily Potter. Hmmm. Which house would be best for this young lady?" The Sorting Hat exclaimed.

"Just pick something…" I whispered softly.

The hat was muttering and talking to itself trying to make its decision. Finally it spoke out loud.

"The right house for you is….

RAVENCLAW!"

Wait, what? Wait, did he say just Gryffindor? He could not have not possibly said Ravenclaw. I could hear someone yell, Go Eagles in the background when suddenly I realized I was placed in Ravenclaw. I made a deep breath and sauntered my way to the Ravenclaw House table. My ears were out to pop because everyone was cheering was so loud. The Grey Lady gave me a high five.

As I sat at the table, an Asian girl smiled at me. I couldn't help but think of myself. I thought I was a Gryffindor. It was in my blood. But now I'm a Ravenclaw. That means I'm in a different house from everyone else in my family. Why was this my fate? What would my mom and dad think? What would my brothers think? Gah, this is too much. I'm only eleven years old for crying out loud. I'm so confused.

It took what seemed ages for all the first years like me to get sorted into houses. But finally, Professor Wood clapped his hand and exclaimed, Let's eat and dinner appeared.

I was so hungry, I could eat a cow. But man, this food looked delicious. No wonder my parents loved Hogwarts. First, I grabbed some pork tenderloin with orange marinade and mashed potatoes with light gravy. Then I took a heaping portion of green beans and sweet potatoes. I wondered how they made the sweet potatoes because it had some spice that was extra good. Lastly, I gobbled up some chocolate fudge with bourbon whiskey for dessert. Maybe, I would be able to brush up my cooking skills this year in my free time.

When we were done with our lovely dinner, the Ravenclaw headgirl Sarah Lovegood led us to the Ravenclaw Tower.

This is weird, my brothers are probably going to the Gryffindor Common Room right now.

The Ravenclaw Tower had a tight, spiral staircase leading to it. As we climbed up to the top of the Tower and reached the door, the bronze eagled shaped knocker spoke and said,

"What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?

Sarah exclaimed,

"A stamp" and the massive door opened.

Hey, that's clever. I chuckled.

Man, the common room was absolutely gorgeous. With huge arched windows and blue and bronze walls, it was like I walked into a wedding hall or something. It was much nicer than Gryffindor's Common Room. Stars from the sky reflected on the blue carpet.

"Boys, your bedrooms are on the left. Girls, your bedrooms are on the right. There are communal bathrooms as well. Class starts tomorrow at 10 pm. Have fun and have a great year at Hogwarts. Don't hesitate to talk to me!" Sarah exclaimed.

And that was that. We are on our own. I wonder what Albus and James were doing now. I wonder if they were missing me. Heh, of course not.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. A small Asian girl with short black hair put out her hand and asked,

`"Hey, what's your name?"

Shaking her hand, I responded, "Hi, my name's Lilly. Lilly Potter. What's yours?"

"Wow, you're a Potter. Nice to meet you, I'm Mary Chang. I'm a first year as well. I'm so excited to start at Hogwarts. What's your bedroom number?"

I unfolded my schedule and papers that Sarah gave us after dinner.

"Um, it's G63. Yours?"

"Oh my gosh, mine's G64. We're bedmates." Mary smiled.

"Oh awesome." I smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I want to get a good night's rest for class tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Mary."

Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**_xxx_**

 **Lily Potter**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Bed Number: G63**

 **MWF**

 **8:30-9:30 AM: Breakfast**

 **10-11 AM: Potions**

 **11:30-12:30 PM: Charms**

 **12:30-1:30 PM: Lunch**

 **1:40-2:40 PM: Trasnfiguration**

 **3:00-4:00 PM: History of Magic**

 **6:00 PM: Dinner**

 **TTH**

 **8:30-9:30 AM: Breakfast**

 **10-11 AM: Astronomy**

 **11:30-12:30 PM: Herbology**

 **12:30-1:30 PM: Lunch**

 **1:40-2:40 PM: Flying Lessons**

 **6:00 PM: Dinner**

On the first day of class, I looked down at my schedule while I waited for my Potions professor to walk in.

I just so happened to chat with Mary through the entire morning.

Here is what I learned about her:

Her favorite color is chartreuse.

Her passion is history. She can spend every day at the Natural History Museum in London and she already read the entire History of Magic textbook before the class started.

Her mom, Cho Chang, is a fellow Ravenclaw. She's a fourth generation born Ravenclaw in fact.

She has two older brothers in Ravenclaw, one a seventh year and one a fourth year.

And she has all the same classes as me.

I have to tell my mum and dad about Mary. They might be upset about Ravenclaw but when I tell them I met someone nice, they would be ecstatic.

It was 6 PM. And boy was I exhausted. I just had my very first full day of wizardry classes at Hogwarts. I was already loaded with homework. Read 100 pages in my History of Magic textbook. Read 75 pages in my Charms book. And I had to figure out how to create a simple potion to get rid of finger warts for my Potions class.

If I didn't tell you already, I love anything to do with cooking, food, and books. I loved the library with all my heart. The library at Hogwarts was incredible. On my first day, I already checked out two good books on transfiguring objects into food. I liked my Transfiguration professor, Professor Patel. Hopefully she'll teach us about how to transfigure food. I really don't care about the other lessons.

"So, Lily, what do you think about Professor Lovegood, our History of Magic professor? Isn't he adorable?" Mary smiled as we sat in the Ravenclaw common room doing homework.

"He's okay, I wish he would wouldn't give us so much homework." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I heard the first Quidditch game is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Isn't your brother, Albus on the team?"

"Yeah, he's Seeker. He's so annoying though. He's kind of been rude to me since I'm a Ravenclaw, you know."

"Oh yeah, that must be rough…what do your parents think of you being a Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, my parents are fine with it. My dad said all the Hogwarts homes are good. If the Sorting Hat wanted to sort me into Ravenclaw, then it must be the right fit for me. What he did tell me was not to waste my time reading cookbooks or nonsense like transfiguring objects into food. He wants me to concentrate on my classes."

"Parents are like that. You should do what makes you happy. You're a good student. You' always concentrate on your work. You can have fun sometimes." Mary smiled.

"They've hated my passion with cooking my whole life. They think it's a waste of a wizard's time."

Mary nodded and continued reading her History of Magic textbook.


End file.
